Bittersüßer Abschied
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Nun.... das ist meine erste Lemon-Fanfic überhaupt.... nur damit ihr wisst, was ihr euch antut, wenn ihr das lest!


Disclaimer: Die zwei gehören leider nicht mir sondern Yuu Watase und was weiß ich wem noch ^^  
  
Mit dieser Fanfic verdiene ich auch kein Geld (wer würde für mein Geschreibsel auch schon was zahlen??)  
  
~~+~~  
  
BITTERSÜßER ABSCHIED  
  
Sonnenstrahlen brechen sich in deinem roten Haar, umschmeicheln deine Gestalt.  
  
Sehnsüchtig schaust du der Hüterin des Suzakus und ihren Begleitern nach. Ich seh es dir an, du wärst gerne mitgegangen.  
  
Es tut weh, dich so zu sehen.  
  
Und obwohl ich dich wochenlang nicht gesehen habe, dich vermisst habe, obwohl ich nicht will, dass du wieder gehst kann ich es mir nicht verkneifen: "Die Hüterin des Suzaku... Sag mal, Genrou... Du wärst wohl gern mitgegangen, was?"  
  
Ich möchte dich nicht schon wieder gehen lassen, möchte dich nicht schon wieder vermissen, mich ständig fragen, wann du wieder kommst, OB du wieder kommst. Aber noch weniger möchte ich dich leiden sehen.  
  
"Schweig! Ich bin der Boss und ich kenne meine Pflichten!"  
  
Dein Tonfall ist befehlend, aber in deinen Augen sehe ich die Traurigkeit als du an mir vorbei gehst.  
  
"Wenn du meinst, das geht so in Ordnung..."  
  
Ich hab so leise gesprochen, das ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du mich gehört hast, denn du erwiderst nichts.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken folge ich dir zurück zu den anderen.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Ich sitze am Fenster und beobachte dich.  
  
Du gibst dich fröhlich, wie immer. Den anderen fällt es nicht auf - oder wollen sie es nur nicht sehen?  
  
Die Traurigkeit, den Schmerz in deinen Augen - sie strahlen nicht mehr wie früher.  
  
Warum?  
  
Warum tust du dir das an?  
  
Warum gehst du der Hüterin nicht nach, erfüllst dir deinen eigenen Wunsch?  
  
Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken das du wieder gehst und du dieses Mal vielleicht wirklich nicht wieder kommst.  
  
Aber wenn ich daran denke, dass du dich selbst unglücklich machst, dann geht es mir genau so.  
  
Du musst doch nicht für immer gehen!  
  
Du kannst doch jederzeit wieder kommen!  
  
Du bist schließlich der Boss, keiner würde dir diesen Platz je streitig machen, jetzt nicht mehr.  
  
Auf einmal stehst du vor mir. Ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt, war zu sehr in meine Gedankenwelt versunken.  
  
"Hey, Kouji, warum so gelangweilt heute?"  
  
Deine Stimme jagt mir wohlige Schauer über den Rücken, genau wie der Anblick deiner Fangzähne, die du durch ein leichtes Lächeln blitzen lässt.  
  
Deine schön geschwungenen Lippen. Wie gern würde ich sie an meinem Körper spüren...  
  
"Geht's dir nicht gut? Du bist ganz rot im Gesicht."  
  
Bilde ich es mir ein oder ist dein Tonfall wirklich besorgt? Sehe ich da wirklich Sorge in deinem Blick?  
  
Oh Gott! Ich will dich so gern berühren, dich umarmen, festhalten, küssen, dich an mir spüren...  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr!  
  
Langsam hebe ich meine Hand, sie zittert leicht. Vorsichtig streiche ich eine deiner vorwitzigen feuerroten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. So weich...  
  
Erstaunt reißt du die Augen auf, vertreibst so die Traurigkeit aus deinem Gesicht. Leichte Röte auf deinen Wangen... So wunderschön...  
  
Es kostet mich alles an Selbstbeherrschung, mich von dir loszureißen. Abrupt stehe ich auf, gehe an dir vorbei. Ich muss raus, weg von dir. Ich habe mich einfach nicht genug unter Kontrolle.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Draußen ist es angenehm kühl. Die Sonne verschwindet langsam am Horizont, blutrot.  
  
Doch ich habe keinen Blick für diesen schönen Anblick.  
  
Ich sehe immer nur dein Gesicht vor mir; dein spöttisches Lächeln; dein boshaftes Grinsen; dein ehrliches Lachen; deine Sehnsucht und Traurigkeit.  
  
Es tut so weh...  
  
Ich liebe dich so sehr, manchmal denke ich, es zerreißt mich innerlich, so stark sind meine Gefühle für dich.  
  
Ich weiß nicht was schlimmer ist: dich fern von mir zu wissen oder dich nahe bei mir zu haben, mit dem Bewusstsein, dich doch niemals berühren zu können.  
  
Mit angezogenen Knien sitze ich da, wie um mich selbst zu schützen. Mein Augen blicken leer auf die Landschaft, ich sehe alles und doch nichts. Ich starre vor mich hin, bis ich blinzeln muss weil mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen.  
  
Wieder sehe ich dein Gesicht vor mir, Besorgnis im Blick, und es dauert einen Moment, bis ich realisiere, das du WIRKLICH vor mir sitzt und mich anschaust.  
  
Mit Augen, in denen ich versinken könnte.  
  
"Was ist los? Geht's dir nicht gut? Bist du krank?"  
  
Doch selbst deine Besorgnis um mich kann deinen Schmerz nicht übertünchen.  
  
Warum bist du dann noch hier?  
  
"Was?!?"  
  
Deine Frage und dein irritierter Gesichtsausdruck zeigen mir, das ich es laut 'gedacht' habe.  
  
Ich lege mein Kinn auf meine Knie, starre auf den Boden. Ich will nicht, dass du mir in die Augen sehen kannst, wenn ich dich auffordere, zu gehen.  
  
Meine Augen, sie würden dir sicher verraten, was ich für dich fühle, dass ich mir wünsche du würdest bleiben.  
  
Bei MIR bleiben.  
  
"Warum bist du noch hier?" wiederhole ich. "Du wärst doch so gern mit der Hüterin mitgegangen, ich sehe es dir an. Warum bleibst du? Warum? Was hält dich hier denn?"  
  
"Warum willst du, dass ich gehe? Was versprichst du dir davon?"  
  
Klingst du wirklich TRAURIG?  
  
Ich will es dir nicht sagen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, wenn ich es dir jetzt nicht sage, dann ersticke ich daran.  
  
"Ich... ich möchte... kann... Ich will dich nicht so unglücklich sehen..."  
  
Mit geschlossenen Augen warte ich auf deine Reaktion.  
  
Du schweigst.  
  
Lange Zeit sagen wir beide nichts.  
  
Innerlich schimpfe ich mich selbst einen Idioten. Warum hab ich mir auch nichts anderes überlegt, warum hab ich es nur gesagt?  
  
Aber dich anlügen? Das habe ich bisher noch nie getan.  
  
Ob du den Sinn hinter den Worten so verstanden hast, wie er gemeint war?  
  
Deine Stimme ist leise, nur ein Hauch und trotzdem überdeutlich in meinen Ohren.  
  
"Es stimmt, ich würde gerne mit der Hüterin des Suzaku gehen, aber es gibt zwei Dinge, die mich halten. Ich bin euer Boss, ich kann euch doch nicht einfach so allein lassen! Als Boss hab' ich schließlich auch Pflichten. Der zweite Grund ist..."  
  
Was ist?  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Warum sprichst du nicht weiter?  
  
"Der zweite Grund ist... bist... DU!"  
  
Während du sprichst hast du mein Gesicht sanft in deine Hände genommen.  
  
Erstaunt reiße ich die Augen auf.  
  
Hab' ich gerade geträumt oder hast du das wirklich gesagt?  
  
Das du wegen mir nicht mit der Hüterin gehst?  
  
Wegen MIR?!?  
  
Noch bevor ich auch nur einen Ton sagen kann spüre ich deine Lippen auf meinen.  
  
Du küsst MICH!!!  
  
Ganz sanft, als ob du Angst hättest, ich könnte daran zerbrechen.  
  
Zärtlich streicht deine Zunge über meine geschlossenen Lippen, bittet um Einlass, den ich dir nie verweigern würde.  
  
Du schmeckst süß, leicht nach Sake, den du vorhin getrunken hast.  
  
Dein Kuss wird immer intensiver. Leidenschaftlicher.  
  
Und ich erwidere ihn auf die selbe Weise.  
  
Meine Gefühle für dich scheinen überzukochen, mich zu überschwemmen.  
  
Es gibt kein zurück mehr...  
  
Ich merke gar nicht, wie du mich nach hinten auf den Boden drückst, spüre dein Gewicht auf mir kaum.  
  
Es ist schöner als in all meinen Träumen.  
  
Bitte, hör' niemals auf!  
  
Deine Zunge kitzelt leicht, als du meinen Mund erforscht.  
  
Deine Hände gleiten sanft über meine Brust und meinen Bauch.  
  
Meine Hände streichen dir durch die weichen Haare, über deinen Rücken.  
  
Ich klammer mich an dich, will dich nie wieder los lassen, dich niemals verlieren.  
  
All meine Gedanken und Gefühle sind auf dich konzentriert und auf das, was du in mir auslöst.  
  
Außer Atem müssen wir unsere Lippen voneinander lösen, du hauchst meinen Namen, immer und immer wieder - wie Musik in meinen Ohren.  
  
Durch den Stoff unsere Kleidung kann ich deine Erregung spüren, dicht neben meiner.  
  
Du reibst dich an mir, ich kann das Verlangen in deinen Augen sehen.  
  
Mein Atem geht so schnell, wie mein Herz rast.  
  
Mein Blut kocht, strömt heiß durch meinen Körper.  
  
Meine Nerven sind angespannt - jede Berührung von dir, dein warmer Atem, einfach alles schießt brennende Blitze durch meinen Körper.  
  
Ein Traum wird wahr...  
  
Plötzlich löst du dich von mir, stehst auf.  
  
"Was...?"  
  
Du ziehst mich auf die Beine, umarmst mich sanft.  
  
"Schhh!"  
  
Leicht legen sich deine Lippen auf meine, ein kurzer, zuckersüßer Kuss.  
  
Deine Finger verschränken sich mit meinen, ich folge dir ohne auf den Weg zu achten. Für mich gibt es nur dich.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Meine Umgebung nehme ich erst wieder wahr, als du hinter mir die Türe verriegelst und mich gegen die Wand drückst.  
  
Wir sind in der Hütte, in die du das Mädchen gebracht hast. Die Hütte, die nur wenige kennen...  
  
Hungrig presst du deinen Körper an mich, dein Mund wandert leicht über mein Gesicht, haucht zarte Küsse.  
  
Deine Hände entledigen mich meiner Kleidung; ich bemerke es erst, als deine Lippen über meinen entblößten Körper gleiten, deine Zunge eine feuchte Spur hinterlässt.  
  
Meine Hände verkrampfen sich in deinen Haaren, streichen durch die weiche Mähne und wandern nach unten. Mit zitternden Fingern löse ich deine Ketten und lasse sie einfach auf den Boden fallen.  
  
Neckisch spielst du mit meinen Brustwarzen, reizt sie. Unter deinen Berührungen werden sie schnell hart, richten sich dir entgegen.  
  
Du löst dich nur kurz von mir um dich selbst zu entkleiden, doch selbst dieser Wimpernschlag ist mir zu lang. Ich brauche dich...  
  
Du ziehst mich mit dir in die Ecke, in der die Tatamimatten liegen. Sanft drückst du mich auf sie, verwöhnst mich mit einem langen, tiefen Kuss. Unsere Zunge streichen zärtlich umeinander, spielen, necken, reizen.  
  
Schließlich wandern deine Lippen wieder über meine Brust, fahren meine Rippen nach.  
  
Ich zittere. Mein ganzer Körper besteht nur noch aus Sinneszellen, sehnt sich nach deinen Berührungen.  
  
Mit deinen Fangzähnen kratzt du leicht über meine empfindsame Haut, nur um deine Zunge folgen zu lassen, die entschuldigend über die verletzten Stellen streicht.  
  
Deine Hände wandern währenddessen die Innenseite meiner Schenkel nach oben, nur mit den Fingerspitzen streichst du über meine Erektion.  
  
Stöhnend recke ich mich dir entgegen. Das ist besser als in meinen Vorstellungen und Träumen.  
  
Ich rolle mich herum, nun liegst du unter mir.  
  
Hungrig falle ich über deinen Mund her, erobere ihn stürmisch nur um mich gleich darauf wieder von dir zu lösen.  
  
Ich lasse meine Lippen über dein Gesicht gleiten, vom Kiefer zu den Wangenknochen, dann zu deinem Ohrläppchen.  
  
Meine Zunge schlängelt sich um deinen Ohrring, ich beiße leicht in deine Haut.  
  
Meine Lippen wandern weiter, deinen Hals hinunter.  
  
Bei deiner Halskuhle stoppe ich, lasse meine Zunge darin kreisen, fühle mit meinen Lippen deinen schnellen Puls.  
  
Währenddessen spielen meine Finger mit deinen inzwischen harten Brustwarzen. Sanft streiche ich darüber, reize sie leicht mit dem Fingernagel.  
  
Du keuchst, presst dich mir entgegen.  
  
Meine Zunge ersetzt meine Finger. Ich lecke leicht an deinen aufgerichteten Perlen, sauge daran.  
  
Nach wenigen Augenblicken gleite ich tiefer.  
  
Deine Haut schmeckt leicht salzig.  
  
Köstlich...  
  
Dein Körper spannt sich unter meinen Berührungen an, du hast deine Finger in die Tatamimatten gekrallt.  
  
Meine Lippen streichen an deiner Erektion vorbei ohne sie zu berühren.  
  
Zischend holst du Luft.  
  
Enttäuscht?  
  
Langsam zieht meine Zunge auf der Innenseite deiner Schenkel Kreise, wandert wieder nach oben.  
  
Kurz hebe ich den Kopf, sehe in dein Gesicht.  
  
Dein Mund ist leicht geöffnet, deine halb geschlossenen Augen dunkel vor Leidenschaft und Begierde.  
  
Lächelnd senke ich meinen Kopf, lass meine Zungenspitze leicht und flüchtig über deine Eichel gleiten.  
  
Augenblicklich stöhnst du auf, deine Hüften biegen sich mir entgegen.  
  
Ich wiederhole das Ganze, eine Berührung so leicht wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, ziehe mich wieder zurück.  
  
Du lässt ein unwilliges Knurren ertönen, deine Finger verflechten sich in meinem Haar, drücken mich unmissverständlich nach unten.  
  
Zärtlich streiche ich mit meinem Mund über dein Glied, hier und da lasse ich dich meine Zunge oder meine Zähnen spüren.  
  
Bei jedem Kontakt entlocke ich dir ein Stöhnen, du presst dich mir stärker entgegen. Windest dich unter mir.  
  
Ich befreie mich aus deinem Griff, wandere wieder nach oben, liebkose deine Brust während ich meine Erektion an deine reibe.  
  
"Ahhhh... nnngg..."  
  
Deine Stimme ist rau und dunkel.  
  
Ich merke, dass du kurz davor bist, zu kommen.  
  
Ich stoppe meine Bewegungen, streiche dir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.  
  
Hart presse ich meine Lippen auf deine, erobere deinen Mund und ersticke so dein Keuchen.  
  
Du hältst mich fest, drehst dich herum.  
  
Nun liege ich wieder unter dir.  
  
Dein Mund gleiten an meinem Körper nach unten, nur mit einem Ziel.  
  
Neckisch streichst du mit deiner Zunge die Unterseite meines Gliedes entlang, saugst leicht an meiner Eichel.  
  
Stöhnend winde ich mich unter dir, will nach oben stoßen in deinen warmen, verheißungsvollen Mund, aber du hältst meine Hüften eisern fest.  
  
Meine wirbelnden Gefühle lassen mich nicht wahrnehmen, wie deine Finger in mich eindringen, mich sanft dehnen.  
  
Ich spüre keinen Schmerz, nur bittersüße Blitze zucken durch meine Nervenbahnen als du diesen empfindsamen Punkt in mir berührst.  
  
"Hnnn... ahhh... Genrou..."  
  
Die Enttäuschung ist in meiner Stimme zu hören, als du deine Finger zurückziehst und eine Leere hinterlässt.  
  
Sanft aber bestimmt drehst du mich herum, positionierst dich hinter mir.  
  
Diesmal tut dein Eindringen in meinen Körper weh. Ein kurzer Schmerz schießt durch mich, zischend hole ich Luft, presse die Zähne zusammen.  
  
Sofort hörst du auf, dich gegen mich zu pressen.  
  
Deine Lippen gleiten über meine Schultern, meinen Nacken, meinen Hals nach oben. Ich drehe mich ihnen entgegen, versinke in einem heftigen Kuss.  
  
Entspanne mich.  
  
Du bemerkst es, stößt deine Erektion sanft tiefer in mich.  
  
Wieder hältst du inne.  
  
Schaust mir tief in die Augen.  
  
Deine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als du mir ins Ohr hauchst.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Kouji."  
  
Ich zittere.  
  
Lege all meine Zärtlichkeit in diesen einen Satz.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Genrou!"  
  
Da erst beginnst du, dich in mir zu bewegen.  
  
Sanfte, lange, tiefe Stöße.  
  
Immer wieder berührst du diesen Punkt in mir, jagst mir wohlige Schauer durch den Körper.  
  
Automatisch passe ich mich deinem Rhythmus an, dränge mich dir entgegen.  
  
Deine Finger haben sich um mein Glied gelegt, sanft pumpst du es passend zu deinem Eindringen in mich.  
  
Ich lasse mich auf deinen Berührungen treiben.  
  
Gefühle und Empfindungen strömen durch mich, von denen ich geglaubt habe, sie nie zu verspüren.  
  
Stetig nähern wir uns unserem Höhepunkt.  
  
Deine Stöße werden schneller, heftiger.  
  
Deine Finger erhöhen ihr Tempo ebenfalls, bringen mich immer näher an den Rand meiner Gefühle.  
  
Beinahe Gleichzeitig explodieren wir.  
  
Ich kann mich nicht anders ausdrücken, immer und immer wieder schreie ich deinen Namen bis du meinen Mund mit deinen Lippen versiegelst.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Lange Zeit liegen wir eng umschlungen auf den Tatamimatten.  
  
Du hast die Augen geschlossen, dein Kopf ruht auf meiner Brust und ich kann deinen warmen Atem fühlen.  
  
Könnte ich doch diesen Moment für immer so festhalten.  
  
Aber ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es nicht möglich ist, dass du dich entschlossen hast, der Hüterin zu folgen.  
  
Ich möchte nicht daran denken, verdränge diese Gedanken aus meinem Kopf, schmiege mich eng an dich.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn du weckst mich durch einen zarten Kuss.  
  
Ich schlage die Augen auf und blicke direkt in deine.  
  
Versinke in einem Meer aus Zärtlichkeit, Liebe und Begehren; aber auch Schmerz und Trauer.  
  
Deine Stimme ist heiser.  
  
"Kouji... ich... ich weiß nicht... wie ich es dir sagen soll... aber..."  
  
"Du wirst der Hüterin des Suzaku folgen, nicht wahr?" unterbreche ich dich.  
  
Du nickst nur, streichst mir sanft mit der Fingerspitze über die Wange.  
  
Ich bemerke erst das ich weine, als ich den salzigen Geschmack der Tränen in meinem Mundwinkel schmecke.  
  
Wie deine Haut...  
  
"Kouji... Ich werde wieder kommen, auf jeden Fall! Schau, ich würde so gerne bei dir bleiben, aber ich kann nicht. Ich bin einer der Seishi, ich muss mit der Hüterin mit. Es ist ja nicht für immer, ich komme wieder zu dir zurück! Ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
Zärtlich umarmst du mich, ich presse mich an dich, will dich nie wieder los lassen.  
  
Aber ich weiß, dass das nicht geht.  
  
Nach einer Weile löst du dich von mir, küsst mich.  
  
Dann stehst du auf, streckst mir die Hand entgegen.  
  
"Komm, sagen wir den anderen Bescheid. Ich möchte, dass du in der Zeit, in der ich weg bin, den Laden hier schmeißt."  
  
Ich nicke und lasse mich von dir in die Höhe ziehen, umarme dich dann noch einmal.  
  
Schnell ziehen wir uns an.  
  
~~+~~  
  
Die anderen haben die Neuigkeit recht gelassen aufgenommen. Hat mich eigentlich gewundert.  
  
Ich laufe neben dir, begleite dich ein Stück.  
  
Deine Finger sind mit meinen verschränkt.  
  
Du bleibst stehen.  
  
"Wenn ich wieder komme, dann bleibe ich für immer!"  
  
Deine Lippen sind ganz nah an meinen, ich kann die Bewegung beim sprechen fühlen.  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln stehlt sich auf mein Gesicht.  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich werde dich dann nämlich nie wieder gehen lassen!"  
  
Ein letzter, leidenschaftlicher Kuss.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Kouji!"  
  
Du gehst.  
  
Lange schaue ich dir hinterher.  
  
Wann du wohl wieder kommst?  
  
Kommst du überhaupt?  
  
Du bist kaum noch zu sehen.  
  
Meine Stimme ist nur ein Hauch, kaum wahrzunehmen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Genrou. Für immer..."  
  
~~OWARI~~  
  
Das hier war meine aller erste Lemon-Fanfic.... und dafür find ich sie gar nicht mal sooo schlecht!  
  
Was sagt ihr dazu??  
  
*nach reviews bettel* 


End file.
